Seven Deadly Sins
by Celestial Moon
Summary: A mysterious redheaded captain, a rather lowly servant boy, and a whole crew of...odd men.. It was the last place the short blondhaired boy ever pictured himself in his life. But the question was..was it good...or bad? AkuRoku M for future stuffs wink


**AN: **Alrighty, so yea. I've always wanted to create a story like this. Judging from how many of you will know within the very first bolded sentence, well..thats up to you. I'm sure at least 99 percent will know! lol Umm..so disclaimers and all..right

DISCLAIMER!-I own nothing as of yet but this story, no matter how many times I believe Roxas and Axel will someday be real and more than a figment of my imagination...hehe. The song.. copyright Hans Zimmer:)

* * *

_** The King and his men stole the Queen from her bed...**_

"Hurry, we have to get out of here, now!" A blond boy who seemed no older than ten years of age grasped another's arm, pulling him back from the room in haste. "We can't linger in this bloody place. He knows we're here, and he knows the only hope for this place is going to disappear. Now-let's go before the soldier's arrive."

"No! I need to get the map-the map, De-ah!" A blast shook the stone walls, causing the younger boy to stumble. He let out a sharp cry as his shoulder connected painfully with the rough wall. He willingly pushed back the tears brimming his eyes and shook it off the best he could.

"Seru, they've started shooting back. That means we have to go, _now_." The boy dubbed Seru ignored the blond and shrugged off the hand that had been placed on his arm.

"It is my honor. They won't prevail, nor will they reach our destination just yet."

_**And bound her in her bones...**_

"Seru! Seru, hurry and get out of there!" The small boy clutched his left shoulder, biting back a cry of pain. Tears were springing freely from his eyes, but he didn't let that, or the pain, keep his fingers from loosening their hold on the pale parchment, bound in a single blue silk ribbon.

Seru picked his way across the floor that was strewn with stone rubble that had previously made a wall; sadly enough, it was demolished by a horribly aimed cannonball. Once he took his first steps outside of the ruined room, a hand grabbed his injured arm and dragged him down the hall.

"We've lost time. We should have been out of here a good twenty ago." He led Seru to a window, the rope still tied strongly to the metal flag pole just beside the window outside. "Quickly, go first. I'll be sure the rope stays."

"I can't. My arm-"

"Go!"

_**The seas be ours and by the powers**_

"Take the boy. You have horrible aim, mind you," growled the blond to the silver-haired boy.

"Like bloody hell that was me. I might have ordered the shooting, but I didn't tell them _where_ to shoot the damned things," he retorted hotly to the blond.

"Well, it seems not now, has it?" Nonetheless did the other boy take Seru and returned to the large boat floating at the docks. The massive black sails seemed threatening in the smoke-choked sky and the flickering illumination from the flames.

The blond sped back through the shambles and chaos, baby blue eyes searching the ground. He spotted the parchment, pale as a royal woman against the soot and rubble on the ground. Snatching it from its grave, he started back for the port. However, a cry of his name was shouted and he found himself losing balance. His foot had caught on something, most likely a sizable piece of rock, and fell onto the ground with a grunt. He didn't waste time and pushed his torso up, looking straight at his fellow crew member.

"Demyx, hurry-get up! They're coming!"

Instead of shuffling to his feet, the blond drew back his hand and let fly the map.

"Riku, go! Take it and get out of here with Seru and the others. I"ll catch up."

Riku hesitated, the parchment in his hands feeling rough and worth nothing for the cost of Demyx's life. Then he turned heel and ran toward the docked ship.

"Raise the sails and set for the horizon in haste. We'll find our heading once safe. Don't shuffle your feet, men! To your posts."

"No! We have to go back!" Riku looked at the boy who acted so childishly. He was scarcely older than himself, only shy a few months from sixteen, yet he had no maturity in his system. "Go back! I demand you to go back there and get him!"

"You do not yet know our way, kid. If your wish is to leave with us, you will quiet your words and stand out of the way. Keep mind to the code." He stared down at Seru, his sea-green eyes burning with anger and loathing. It was the kid's fault they'd lost Demyx to the soldiers. "Zex, take him to the brig. We can't have him disturbing the course of action."

Seru's arm was grasped and he jerked away as fast as he could. He wasn't fast enough, however, and found himself being pulled backward without mercy or tenderness. Tears were now rolling down his face unchecked as he turned his vivacious emerald eyes on Demyx as the soldiers hauled him to his feet and dragged him away in chains and cuffs. Then he was stumbling down the stairs, pushed past a door, and closed inside. Nothing but the fumes of the sea and the empty void of black accompanied him in his new jail.

_**Where we will, we'll roam...**_

* * *

_**Moonie **_


End file.
